Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Gallery
This is the gallery for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Due to having much more information and images relating to Princess Daisy in it, It is separate from the Super Smash Bros. Gallery. Artworks Dfgq4qbVMAEdw6r.png|Daisy's Official Artwork カラバリ SP デイジー 02.png|Daisy's green and yellow alt, a popular request by Japanese fans カラバリ SP デイジー 03.png|Pink and dark pink alt, maybe to reference Peach or Daisy's design from the colored version of Super Mario Land カラバリ SP デイジー 04.png|Blue and purple alt, maybe to reference her NES Open Tournament Golf appearance カラバリ SP デイジー 05.png|Red, black and grey alt, maybe to reference Pauline カラバリ SP デイジー 06.png|Purple and cyan alt, maybe to reference her alt outfit in Mario Tennis 64 カラバリ SP デイジー 07.png|White dress alt, currently referencing nothing but who knows in the future... カラバリ SP デイジー 08.png|Black and dark green, possibly a reference to her monochromatic sprite in Super Mario Land SSBU Key Art.png|Daisy in the Key Artwork Amiibo PicsArt_11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's amiibo Amiibo_Daisy_SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo in box 2019SSBUamiibo.jpeg|Daisy's amiibo alongside Isabelle's, Young Link's, Ken's and Pichu's Battle Icons Chara_4_daisy_00.png Chara 4 daisy 01.png Chara 4 daisy 02.png Chara 4 daisy 03.png Chara 4 daisy 04.png Chara 4 daisy 05.png Chara 4 daisy 06.png Chara 4 daisy 07.png Stock Icons Daisy-Stock-Icon-1-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-2-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-3-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-4-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-5-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-6-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-7-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-8-SSBU.png Screenshots Smash02.png|Daisy's Fighter Card Daisy_Unlocked.jpg Challenger_Approaching.jpg|A "Challenger Approaching" Screen with Daisy's Silhouette Switch SuperSmashBrosUltimate scrn05 E3.1528821229.jpeg Smash07.png Smash06.png|Daisy Parasol Smash05.png|Victory Screen #1 DuZPxVtU8AY3ifn.jpeg|Victory Screen #2 VictoriousDaisy.jpeg|Victory Screen #3 Smash04.png|Daisy and Peach taunting Smash03.png Ss 6.jpg|Daisy's alternative costume 640px-SSBUWebsiteDaisy3.jpg Ss 2.jpg Smash01.png|Daisy's intro th.jpeg tumblr_pabtncrWbL1w3693do1_640.jpg 800px-SSBU_stamina_battle.jpg|Daisy in Stamina Battle 6262ac4ec6de7e1266757445c36fda1b8d16f20ar1-2048-1152v2_00.jpg ss_5.jpg|Daisy Bomber DlZhZQoXoAAybfj.png|Daisy's icon in the Character Select DgxcbPTWsAEdaDk.jpeg DoFjCwdWsAA-wBn.jpeg 800px-Daisygreens.png DrLbGJxWsAIVJhz.jpeg|Daisy preparing to strike Isabelle after performing her Final Smash Daisy'sKO.jpeg|Daisy's KO Screen Dq8oFBWVYAA23xk.jpeg QrUYnyHX0AA8IEC.jpeg DsdK0SGXcAAN9YT.jpeg|Daisy and Peach in the Opening Video image0.png Dt97eEEVYAA5wti.jpg Dt6IDxKU0AEDoUL.jpg IMG_20181207_175223_074.jpg slap 2.PNG 2018-12-10.jpg DuEr19LU0AA4a6m.jpg DuDBEa6U8AECV0h.jpg DuDBEbDVYAE2ImA.jpg DuDBEazU8AESMKV.jpeg DuDBEa6U0AI2I2Q.jpeg DuFAkDoU8AAiZEx.jpeg DuPJc1PU8AAGbGb.jpg DuGqNj4X4AAVQQN.jpeg XDDD.PNG 48363276_212377039647232_6742057928309604352_o.jpg DupuUTqU0AAH5ec.jpg DubHAj6VAAAKob4.jpg 48394178_2094514340594455_760836959517016064_n.jpg Super-Smash-Bros.-Ultimate-esquive-parfaite-daisy-inkling-800x450.png DupBQVYU8AAq4T1.jpeg x2.PNG DuynFE-U0AAzEyO.jpg DuwEAe0VAAA2Ehg.jpeg DvLkgjOUwAAX93z.jpg DvckZyFW0AIMW4k.jpeg DvckZyFXQAI0EmW.jpeg DvckZyCWsAAiaFR.jpeg Dvb88qrU0AAc54E.jpeg DvckZyDX0AAsqtp.jpeg DvMR57PUUAIpXqY.jpeg DvMR57eUYAARUzx.jpeg DuskxgMW4AAeupY.jpeg Dv2Gh-wVsAAK5tJ.jpeg 49212606_1852988988160719_875645889220182016_n.jpg 2018122522582600-0E7DF678130F4F0FA2C88AE72B47AFDF.jpg DwQPVHBVsAEcX1T.jpg Dwa0JvpVYAAcy_9.jpg DwY0-qNU0AA2eCp.jpg Dwd9E3FUcAUZ4qM.jpg DwTloKZUYAA8Brk.jpg DwqdSxgV4AA9iYy.jpg DwpsQtEVAAAaFbV.jpg Dwua_ueUUAA1RLw.jpg 49898168_2136310609748161_7613535298365947904_n.jpg 50299123_2143141909065031_8169502923454152704_n.jpg 50688991_2143141972398358_6377448396386467840_n.jpg jibjgj.jpg Daisy&Pichu.jpeg DwGuKAtWsAAsmlR.jpeg K. Rool&Daisy.jpeg MirrorAttack.jpeg ThePrincess&TheSecretary.jpeg Queen Mewtwo.jpeg DxxTGD4UcAAWWW9.jpg Dxxxxh2UYAAzqE7.jpg Dxxxxh2VsAAH7xw.jpg Dxxxxh-UwAAlxA-.jpg DxxxxiAU0AA8k8Y.jpg DxxyB6cUUAAhm8v.jpg DxxyB6nUcAAuy73.jpg DxxyB6pU0AAcAGp.jpg DxxyB6VVYAElWM8.jpg tumblr_plqzpllPKh1tilwdfo2_1280.jpg Dx1TNivUcAApFZ0.jpg tumblr_plr01mBnhS1tilwdfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_plr04bvCdt1tilwdfo1_1280.jpg Rabbit Daisy (1).jpeg DyJtWmXV4AA0qGm.jpg DyPqgZKUcAA5yqn.jpg DyQUwG9U8AIeIRE.jpg TamingWithDaisy.jpeg Daisy&Piranha.jpeg MarioFriends-i8f.jpeg 2019010318062900-0E7DF678130F4F0FA2C88AE72B47AFDF.jpg DaisyItemIdle.jpeg|Daisy's idle animation switches to Peach's if she holds a small item Daisy and Echos(4).jpeg Daisy and Echos(3).jpeg Daisy and Echos(2).jpeg Daisy and Echos(1).jpeg Curry Daisy.jpeg Peach winks Daisy poses.jpeg Random Smash Image.jpeg D0WNZ17VsAUxu3r.jpg DK Daisy.jpeg D0rD0SDV4AIG2un.jpg D0rD0SZU0AADCXD.jpg Congratulation Screens 2018-12-03.png|Daisy's Congratulation Screen for completing Classic Mode DtV1ifIU0AIqecT.jpeg|Captain Falcon's Congratulation Screen for completing Classic Mode Clear 0 clear getter 0014.png Clear 0 clear getter 0087.png Clear 0 clear getter 0070.png Clear 0 clear getter 0007.png Clear 0 clear getter 0057.png Spirits 581px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Princess Daisy's Spirit Tatanga_in_Pagosu.png|Tatanga's Spirit BloomCoach_(2).jpg|The Bloom Coach's Spirit LinSpirit.png|Lin's Spirit IdeaSpirit.png|Idea's Spirit Tennis_Player_Spirit.png|Tennis Player's Spirit Risky_Boots_Spirit.png|Risky Boot's Spirit Daisy's Fighter Spirit.jpeg|Daisy's Spirit Daisy_Fighter_Spirit_(1).jpeg|Daisy's Spirit in the Spirit Showcase Daisy_Fighter_Spirit_(2).jpeg|Daisy's Spirit in the Spirit Showcase (Smash Ultimate Artwork) 2018-12-10 (1).png|Tatanga's Spirit 2018-12-10.png|Bloom Coach's Spirit Lin_(Xenoblade_Spirit).jpg|Lin's Spirit Idea_(Soma_Bringer_Spirit).jpg|Idea's Spirit Tennis_Player_(Tennis_Spirit).jpeg|Tennis Player's Spirit Mio_&_Mayu_(Fatal_Frame_Spirit).jpeg|Mio & Mayu's Spirit Tatanga_possessing_Morton.jpeg|Tatanga's spirit and puppet fighter Morton Lin.jpg|Lin's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Tennis_Player.jpg|Tennis Player's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Mio_&_Miyu_Amakura.png|Mio & Mayu Amakura's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Risky_Boots.png|Risky Boots' spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Daisy in World of Light.jpeg|Daisy's spirit in Dracula's Castle 640px-13eDharkonDaisy.jpg|Daisy as a Puppet Fighter Risky Boots & Puppet Daisy.jpeg|Risky Boots with Puppet Fighter Daisy Daisy Blossom Initiating_Daisy_Blossom.jpg|Daisy initiating her Final Smash Daisy Final Smash.png Gz.png Daisy_Blossom_Final_Smash.jpg dd0qifw-81935966-3490-4758-87f3-8c3c1f00c685.png|Artwork #1 dd0ld3l-3823f399-439e-4c60-a9a7-f23546946cb1.png|Artwork #2 dd0kogv-3ef92829-e46a-487b-a016-b809851a4f57.png|Artwork #3 dd0olc6-538dd861-390b-4eba-aff2-40c52c2428ba.png|Artwork #4 dd0txv1-2e8335e9-0f84-48bd-b5ea-7c7fcffb2084.png|Artwork #5 Daisy s final smash 06 by daisy9forever dd0y7c3-pre.png|Artwork #6 GIFs Tenor.gif ElderlyLightheartedIncatern-size_restricted.gif OptimalOfficialKitfox-size_restricted.gif GiftedDeadCottonmouth-size_restricted.gif Tumblr pervzuElEu1xn5t9xo1 500.gif Tumblr_paahtkG7001rh8mvro1_500.gif OddballApprehensiveBobolink-max-1mb.gif Daisy victory screen 31.gif DaisyVictory.gif Daisy22.gif|Daisy's idle animation 1 Daisy31.gif|Daisy's idle animation 2 DFS 1 gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 1 DFS2 Gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 2 DFS 3 gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 3 Daisy final smash.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 4 DaisyBlossom(6).gif|Daisy Final Smash 5 Daisy&TheBlackHole.gif gif040.gif|Daisy digging up a turnip Daisy-Bomber-Special-Move-SSBU.gif Miscellaneous SSB_Mario_Series_Symbol.png|Symbol of the Mario series, which Daisy represents Peach Alt 2 SSBU.png|Peach's Gold Alt, a replacement to her former Orange Alt due to Daisy now being a playable fighter but likely references Daisy Rosalina_Alt_3.png|Rosalina's Yellow Alt, which could be a reference to Daisy Bayonetta Alt 3.png|Bayonetta's Gold Alt, possibly inspired by her costume Sarasaland Princess Peach_02.png|Stock Icon for Peach's second costume Rosalina_03.png|Stock Icon for Rosalina's third costume Bayonetta_02.png|Stock Icon for Bayonetta's third costume Image0.jpg|Kirby is able to use Blue Toad after swallowing Daisy. SSBU_Daisy_Kirby.jpg Kirby_Princess_Crowns.jpeg|Kirby's Daisy Hat (Middle) SSBU Daisy's Crown.jpg|A Mii Brawler wearing Daisy's Crown 47580708 2211957932379771 4835759324162686976 n.png|Daisy's Boxing Ring Title, Sarasaland's Chipper Princess Category:Gallery page Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Games Category:Unlockable Appearance Category:Tatanga Category:Outside Reference Category:Amiibo